


Saucy Witchers Collection

by GreenBird



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Double Penetration, Face-Sitting, Fanart, Illustrations, Lingerie, M/M, Monster sex, Other, Shibari, Stockings, Threesome - M/M/M, Tit Torture, men in lingerie, merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBird/pseuds/GreenBird
Summary: A collection of the fanart I have done for fics and for fun. Wide range of the boys in various states. Ratings G to E. Pairings, solo and gen.Basically a big hodgepodge of beefy Witchers. Lambert-heavy, because he’s my fav.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Comments: 87
Kudos: 396





	1. Lewd Lambert

Start this all off with what literally started all of this: Sexy Silky Lambert. 

The amazing [eyesofshinigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofshinigami/pseuds/eyesofshinigami) wrote a sexy fic for this piece. Check it out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834118)! She’s such a babe! <3

And yes, this was just an excuse to draw a beefy, hairy man in lacy things.


	2. Sexkel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s Eskel, looking gorgeous.

“Damn Eskel, you have an hourglass figure!” Drunk Lambert, Already in a Dress - Witcher 3


	3. Geralt/Lambert/Jaskier with Silkies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make the man feel pretty!

_”What a pretty little slut.”_

The man dresses nice you need to give him a treat. Geralt, stop chewing on him.

Pretty much everyone who writes sub Lambert is to blame, here.


	4. Mer!Jaskier/Geralt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Inhuman monster dick.

Based loosely off of my friend’s fic,[ On Diamond Waves.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879697/chapters/60195130) Did this in Pencil First and then colored it. Here’s both images.


	5. Lambert/Geralt/Eskel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys just being nasty.

Geralt stop looking so pleased with yourself and move already. Fat dick and fat ass just be stunning Eskel.

Lineart.

Lambert deserves a good DP, be nice and give it to him. Did this one for Round_Robin.

Geralt is looking femme as fuck with his hair down but whatever. Sex hair for everyone.


	6. Jaskier/Geralt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slutty Geralt, getting fingered.

Is that lube? It is someone else’s cum? Who knows, who cares?


	7. Jambert and Crossdressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s all prettied up. Sit him on your dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Lambert, all the time.


	8. Monsterfuckery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says. Witcher boys getting dicked by monsters.

Lambert, don’t mix up the chort decoction with the chort pheromones. Could get weird.

And with color.

Geralt drew the short straw, so he got monster-form Detlaff to deal with. He’s not too unhappy about it.

And because Eskel is a sweet baby angel he got some amorous satyrs for his monster.


	9. Cocksucking Lambert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having fun with textures and different brushes.

And with color.


	10. Lambeskel

Eskel is a biter and Lambert is giggly in bed.


	11. Wolf Bites (Geralt/Lambert/Eskel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chomp!

Eskel and Geralt playing with Lambert.

And in color.

I really wanted to do some tit torture for the poor lad.


	12. Hush, Boy (Lambeskel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shut up, Lambert.

Shhhh, quiet, boy.

I love his red face and hands.

And a close up of his face...


	13. Geralt/Lambert/Eskel DP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Doing okay back there, Gerry?”

Lambert probably did this all summer with the Cat caravan and wanted to show off his new skill. Big bros are very impressed.  
  


Tried a new coloring style with this. Don’t think I did it right. I’ll try it again sometime.


	14. Geralt/Lambert Facesitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sit on my face and tell me that you love meeeeee...” -Monty Python

What’s in your mouth, Geralt? A cock? A cunt? Whatever it is, he’s happy to be smothered by it.

And in color.


	15. Trussed Up Lambert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shibari!

Wanted to try to draw shibari and found a beautiful ref image. Lambert, again- because he deserves it.

I really love this rough brush for lineart. 

And in color.


	16. More Shibari!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ropes are so pretty.

It’s Eskel and Geralt’s turns.

And in color.

And of course, dear Geralt.

And with some nice handprints.


	17. Laiden lovin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustrations for a fic and an excuse to draw some soft sexiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I just forgot to add these...

These are illustrations for this sexy as fuck piece. <https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485357>

Good boy, give him some soft loving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I only gave Lamb two scars?! Idek.


	18. Glambert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt/Lambert Shenanigans

Geralt and Lambert and their “get along” dildo.

Lambert gets loud when you hit his prostate. Geralt is a little alarmed.


	19. Werewolf!Geralt/Lambert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: monsterfucking

Details, because I’m gross.

  


Lineart


	20. Pretty Thing - Jaskier/Lambert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He likes to feel pretty, okay?

And with runny makeup...

And the lineart. You know, if you want larger quality to color it, you let me know. The full sized stuff is on the twitter @FennDarcy


	21. A whole lot of cute Laiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s get cute. It’s time for Lambert/Aiden.

Let’s have some sweet tenderness.

And maybe some surprise distraction kisses. I imagine Lambert was about to try to start a bar fight.

And some cute teasing.

**Author's Note:**

> More to be added as they are finished.


End file.
